In a split second
by orchid1982
Summary: One split second, he had lost sight of her. One split second and there was this deafening sound. One split second and it was like all hell broke loose. One split second had made his heart stop. Warning: Rated M for swearing. Still new to this rating system and I'd like to stay on the safe side. Sharon and Andy fanfiction, could be read as a sequel to The depth of intimacy.


**an: I have rated this one M, just to be sure, in my country some words don't count as swearing, but in other countries they do, so just to be on the safe side here.**

**Second I would like to thank all the kind reviewers to my first story The depth of intimacy!**

**I really appreciated it and it's a huge boost to my self-esteem!**

**This story could be read as a sequel, but I believe it could do well as a stand alone as well.**

**In a split second.**

One split second, he had lost sight of her. One split second and there was this deafening sound. One split second and it was like all hell broke loose. One split second had made his heart stop.

Time went by in slow motion, as he had to regain control over his senses. The house was on fire, shattered glass everywhere, black and grey smoke coloring the air.

'Sharon.'

For a moment he had lost sight of her. Shaking his head with a sigh, as she'd already been close to the garage door. Trying to find a way to enter the house unnoticed.

He had hardly slept last night. Spend the night just looking at her. This operation today weighing heavy on his heart and mind. First instinct had been to tell her to stay behind. She was the Captain of their division, she could choose not to do the fieldwork. They'd manage. He for one would be able to do a better job, if he wouldn't have to worry about her, while doing it.

He didn't want to be anything like her husband, though. He didn't want to be dominant, tell her what to do. He would just have to trust, that she was a good cop, that she'd manage, knew what she was doing.

It wasn't like he hadn't known her profession, the risks that came with it. He had known all that and still chose to answer his feelings for her. He loved her and he would have to respect her choices, work considered, because he knew she loved her job.

Just before the blast, she had been so close to the garage door. He looked over, horrified to see that the garage door torn out, by the force of the explosion. His heart skipped a beat, as he saw her on the ground, unmoving. He tried to remain calm, try to think, try to ignore that heartbeat pounding in his chest.

"Sharon!"

They had all been surprised by the explosion. First thing he had heard after, was Flynn shouting her name. Not Captain, no, her first name.

'What was that all about?'

Frowning, he recalled the conversation Flynn and he had at the station, earlier.

"I team up with the Captain today."

"What? Why?"

"You want to do it then?"

'Heaven's no.' He couldn't imagine being in one car for maybe hours. He already couldn't stand her with others around. Being in a confined space with her, would be a nightmare.

"Have Sanchez do it, he likes her. I'm not going to be stuck with Sykes."

"Sanchez will partner up with Sykes, you can team up with Tao."

Provenza didn't understand one bit.

"Since when are you her right hand man?"

"Will you leave it be?"

And now this…he didn't understand what had gotten into Flynn. He hadn't liked her either.

It had been another thing they had shared, like their love for the LA Dodgers.

While everything around him still seemed to pass in slow motion, Andy rushed over to Sharon.

This was what he had feared for. That was all he could think of as he knelt beside her.

Telling himself over and over, that this was something he should learn to deal with. This came with the job.

Still he couldn't help feeling so relieved as he heard her grunt. He could see no immediate injuries and touched her cheek.

She frowned, as she began to come to. He smiled, as he saw her opening her heavy eyelids.

"Hmpff.."

"Don't move your head, okay? Force of the explosion knocked you of your feet there."

Things were still a bit hazy around her. A weak smile appearing on her lips, while Andy caressed her cheek. He was right there with her, her own steady rock.

She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Worry played out in her eyes. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey hon, I'm not the one on the ground."

She chuckled, instantly regretting it. Grimacing as it made her entire body ache. It caused a flash of worry in Andy's eyes.

"I'm fine. Just don't make me laugh, okay?"

"Yes, Capt'n."

"Hmm…"

A hum and a smile. It took everything to restrain himself from kissing her.

Provenza approaching as grumpy as ever helped.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sharon tried to get up, but Andy wouldn't move his hand from her shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Hm-mm. Suspects didn't come out, guess they were in the center of the explosion. They'll have to secure the scene though. We'll have to wait around for that."

Andy nodded.

"So should I call an ambulance as well?" Provenza smiled sarcastic at her.

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "That won't be necessary."

"No, I'll drive her."

From the corner of his eye, Andy saw the surprised look on her face. He was not going to give in though.

"I'm fine."

"You were knocked down by that blast. You were unconscious. You are going to get yourself checked out."

She gave him an annoyed look. Wasn't the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last either.

He would respect her as a cop, her passion for the job, but he would not let her stubborn nature, risk her own health.

Provenza raised his eyebrow at the play happening right in front of him. They behaved like a married couple.

She had decided to overlook his over protectiveness. After all, he hadn't even tried to persuade her not to go out on this operation. Even though he'd been worried. She had seen it in his eyes.

She knew the feeling herself. That's what love did to you. You would always worry over your loved ones.

There was still so much to get to know about him. Their love, the character of their relationship, still had to be explored. Although she had known Andy Flynn for years, she had mostly known the hot head Lieutenant. In all those years she had only seen glimpses, of the person Andy Flynn.

This was all new to her. She wasn't used to a man, who'd worry in silence. Who'd respect her enough to make her own decisions. Andy treated her as an equal. He'd actually listen. They could argue, but he would always listen to her point of view. Mutual respect, had been the base of what was blossoming between them.

Andy was pacing the hallway. The beginning of a relationship was like walking on thin ice. He wasn't too sure, where his boundaries lay. Every step he made, a tentative one. He had decided to wait outside, while the doctor examined Sharon.

Provenza couldn't grasp these changes in Flynn. With astonishment, he watched the man pacing up and down the hallway. Something told him it wasn't just because he was anxious to leave. He looked worried.

'Why would he be worried about the Wicked Witch? Why would this affect him?'

"What's going on between Raydor and you, huh?"

Andy frowned. "Nothing's going on."

"Then why are you walking a hole in the floor?"

"It's been a long day."

Provenza shook his head. "No, no, no, there's more to this. You wanting to team up with her and since when do you call her 'Sharon' ?"

Andy sighed, he wasn't in for this now. They weren't ready for their relationship to be out in the open yet. It wasn't something they had discussed, but he knew Sharon liked her privacy. They would keep work and their private life's, at least for now, separate.

Why did Provenza have to be so damn tenacious?

"If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you were the one hitting your head. Do I need to remind you about all the things she did? Damn woman shouldn't be leading our division in the first place."

He knew Provenza was just grumpy, as he believed he was entitled to that promotion. No one had seriously considered him though. And if he would be truly honest to himself, he knew that as well.

Either way it wasn't Sharon's fault, that she was asked. She certainly didn't deserve him still acting out towards her. He should just suck it up and get over it.

"Look, maybe you should just do as I do, take the effort to get to know her."

Provenza narrowed his eyes, studying Flynn. Had he really just said that?

"Are you sleeping with her?...You are, aren't you?!"

Flynn couldn't be more grateful as the doctor came out of Sharon's room.

"You can go in now."

He nodded, happy to escape Provenza. At least the doctor hadn't looked very concerned. He was still afraid though, that the explosion had done more damage than originally thought.

Her smile reassured him though.

"Only a mild concussion."

"Great, let's get you home and in bed."

"In bed, huh?" Her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

She was something alright. Not many people saw t his side of Sharon Raydor.

"Hm-mm, so you can get some rest."

She sighed. "Well, it's better that way anyway. Rusty comes home from his school trip today."

Andy nodded. They weren't at the point yet of informing Rusty. Sharon was very protective of him. that was the mother in her. Her children came first, he knew that, and he understood.

Her relationship with Rusty was still very precarious. Rusty was still adapting, he did not accept, that he'd have to stay with Sharon, at least for the moment.

He was a complex young man. Sharon didn't want to add to it, by putting him in the middle of her private life.

For tonight it would just have to be some courtship over the phone.

The end


End file.
